Ghostgirl: Rest In Popularity
by LittleDreammer
Summary: Adaptación. Alice Brandon se siente prácticamente invisible hasta que un día lo es de verdad. Peor aún: está muerta. Y todo por culpa de un osito de goma. Pero la muerte no impide que Alice siga con su plan. Todo lo contrario, se vuelve mucho más creativa y hará cualquier cosa por conseguir su objetivo: ser popular para seducir al chico que ama. UA. A/Ed B/Ed. Rating T.


Hola! Ya sé que es una irresponsabilidad de mi parte empezar una historia cuando recién subí otra, pero es que estaba leyendo este libro como por cuarta o quinta vez, y se me ocurrió que podía usar los personajes de Twilight y divertirme un rato, además de hacer esta ¿trilogía? ¿Saga? Lo que sea, más conocida. Que lo disfruten, y dejen opiniones.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Twilight y la historia no me pertenecen. Son de Stephanie Meyer y de Tonya Hurley, respectivamente. Esta adaptación es sin fines de lucro, y sólo para matar el aburrimiento.

**AVISO:** sé que las parejas son raras, y que tal vez la historia no sea la ideal para adaptar al mundo de Twilight, pero creo que coinciden varios personajes y, aunque las parejas puedan ser un poco inusuales, esta novela no se centra en ellas, sino en la vida de Charlotte Usher (Alice Brandon, en esta adaptación). Lo dejo ahí porque no quiero dar spoilers. ¡Disfruten!

**Capítulo 1: ¿Alguna vez te has sentido invisible?**

_Que hablen mal de uno es terrible. _

_Pero es peor que no lo hagan en absoluto_

_(Oscar Wilde)_

**Nunca piensas que te pueda pasar a ti. Piensas cómo será. Le das vueltas una y otra vez, alterando el escenario un poco en cada ocasión, pero en el fondo no crees que te vaya a pasar nunca, porque siempre es a otro a quien le sucede, no a ti.**

°.°.°.°.°.°

Alice Brandon cruzó con paso decidido el estacionamiento rumbo a la puerta principal de Hawthorne High, repitiéndose su mantra positivo: "este año es diferente. Éste es mi año". En lugar de permanecer grabada para siempre en la memoria de sus compañeros de escuela como la chica que sólo ocupaba espacio, la ocupasillas, la que succionaba ese aire tan preciado al que bien podía haberse dado otra utilidad mucho más provechosa, este año empezaría con otro pie, un pie calzado con los zapatos más exclusivos y más incómodos que el dinero puede comprar.

Había desperdiciado el año anterior sintiéndose como la hijastra no deseada de del alumnado de Hawthorne High, y no tenía la menor intención de darse por vencida. Este año, el primer día de clases iba a ser el primer día de su nueva vida.

Al acercarse a la escalera de la entrada, contempló cómo destellaban contra las puertas los últimos flashes de las cámaras de los reporteros del anuario de la escuela mientras Tanya Swan y su pandilla entraban, altivas, en el vestíbulo. Siempre llegaban al último y luego succionaban a los demás tras ellas, en una especie de ventosa de popularidad. Su entrada marcaba el inicio oficial del curso. Y Alice estaba sola allí afuera y empezaba con retraso. Hasta entonces.

El encargado de la puerta asomó la cabeza y echó un vistazo por si faltaba alguien por entrar. No había nadie. Bueno, sí había alguien pero, como siempre, no se percató de Alice, que apresuró el paso cuando él empezó a cerrar la gigantesca puerta metálica. A ella le pareció la de la bóveda de seguridad de un banco. Pero sin dejarse intimidar, por primera vez, Alice llegó a las puertas a tiempo de colar en el resquicio la punta de su zapato nuevo y evitar que se cerraran totalmente.

—Perdona, no te había visto —murmuró el vigilante con indiferencia.

Nadie la veía, lo cual era de esperarse, pero por lo menos había logrado cierto reconocimiento y una disculpa. Al parecer, su "plan de popularidad", una larga lista que había confeccionado meticulosamente con el fin de atrapar al objeto de su deseo, Edward Cullen, empezaba a funcionar.

Al igual que muchos otros en su situación, Alice había pasado el verano entero trabajando; sin embargo, a diferencia de la mayoría, ella había estado trabajando para sí. Se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a estudiar el anuario del año anterior, casi como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Había estudiado a Tanya, la chica más popular de la escuela, y a las dos aduladoras que eran sus mejores amigas —Jessica Wendy Anderson y Lauren Wendy Thomas, mejor conocidas en el instituto como las Wendys—, del mismo modo que algunas fans estudian a su famoso preferido. Quería que todo le saliera a la perfección. Justo como a ellas.

Se dirigió confiada al primer destino marcado en su agenda: la hoja de inscripción para las pruebas de animadora. Animadora. _La_ hermandad más cotizada y exclusiva de todas las hermandades femeninas, el boleto dorado para lograr no sólo que se fijaran en ella sino que la envidiaran. Isabella agarró el viejo bolígrafo que pendía de la pizarra de anuncios colgado de un cordel deshilachado remendado con cinta adhesiva de papel, y se dispuso a inscribir su nombre en el último recuadro que quedaba en blanco.

No había terminado de escribir la A, cuando sintió unos bruscos golpecitos en el hombre. Isabella dejó de escribir y se giró para ver quién osaba interrumpir su primera tarea del día o, mejor dicho, la primera tarea de su nueva vida, y vio una fila de chicas que habían _acampado_ toda la noche para inscribirse. Más que para una prueba parecía que estaban allí para un casting.

La chica de los golpecitos la miró de arriba abajo, le arrebató el bolígrafo y de un plumazo inscribió su nombre y tachó el de Alice. Luego abrió la mano y dejó que el bolígrafo cayera libremente cuan largo era el cordel del que pendía.

Alice contempló cómo el bolígrafo se mecía contra la pared como un ahorcado.

Mientras se alejaba, escuchó a sus espaldas las risitas de la jauría de aspirantes a animadoras. Alice ya había experimentado antes esa clase de crueldad, tanto en su cara como a sus espaldas, y siempre había tratado de que no le afectara lo que los demás pensaban o decían de ella. Pero ni maquillada había conseguido dotarse de una piel tan gruesa como para soportar la peor de las humillaciones.

Se sacudió su malestar, decidida a no perder los nervios ni su dignidad. Consultó la agenda y murmuró para sí: "asignación de lockers". Lo tachó de la lista y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia su siguiente destino.

Mientras caminaba, por su mente pasaba a toda velocidad el itinerario que había seguido aquel verano. Para ser francos, debía reconocer que había hecho un esfuerzo desmesurado en su intento por lograr que él se fijara en ella. Se diría que se había pasado, y mucho. No es que hubiera recurrido al bisturí, no, la cosa no llegaba a tanto, pero el cabello, la dieta, el guardarropa, la preparación y el estilismo habían consumido todas sus vacaciones. A final de cuentas, se estaba dando una oportunidad, y con todo lo dicho y hecho, ¿qué daño podía hacerle una gigantesca dosis de autosuperación?

Naturalmente, ella sabía que aquello era casi… bueno, que _todo_ era superficial, pero ¿y qué? Si su vida hasta ahora servía de ejemplo, era evidente que, de todas formas, aquella historia acerca de la belleza interior no era más que una bobada. La "belleza interior" no sirve para que te inviten a las mejores fiestas con la gente bonita. Y está claro que no sirve para que Edward Cullen te invite al baile de otoño.

Definitivamente, Edward era la prioridad, y las fechas más importantes, como ahora era la del baile, siempre lograban motivar a Alice. La vida es una sucesión de decisiones, y ella había hecho la suya.

Justificaba su evolución hacia la superficialidad diciendo que se trataba de una medida estratégica. Desde su punto de vista, sólo había dos maneras de tener acceso a Jasper. Una era a través de Tanya y su pandilla. Pero dada la reputación de Alice, o más bien la falta de una, las probabilidades eran bastante escasas. Aquellas chicas siempre habían sido populares. Y lo iban a ser siempre. Es más, la esencia misma de la popularidad radicaba en su cualidad de inalcanzable. No era algo por lo que uno pudiera optar o que se pudiera lograr. Era algo que a uno simplemente le otorgaban; cómo o quién, pensó Alice, era todo un misterio.

Pero —y aquí era donde el plan de actuación de Alice adquiría matices más sutiles—, si lograba un _aspecto _suficientemente parecido al de Tanya y las Wendys, si lograba _actuar_ de forma similar a ellas, _pensar_ como ellas, "encajar" con la gente con la que Jasper encajaba, tal vez entonces tuviera alguna posibilidad. Había muchas razones por las que valía la pena combiar ese aspecto, y ella pensaba que hasta ahí lo había logrado.

Esto la llevaba a la otra manera de acceder a Edward. La mejor de las dos opciones. La que ella prefería: evitar totalmente a las chicas y acercarse a Edward directamente. Se trataba de una jugada arriesgada, sin lugar a dudas, puesto que a ella eso de conquistar no le salía muy bien. El cambio de apariencia era el priemr paso necesario, pero la siguiente fase determinaría el éxito o el fracaso. Se había apuntado a todas las clases a las que estaba segura de que él asistiría, y había planeado rondar su locker, el cual tenía intenciones de localizar en ese momento.

Como los demás, Edward nunca le había prestado la menor atención a Alice, y era poco probable que un poco de maquillaje y un alisado profesional fueran a cambiar su actitud. Aún así, Alice no perdía la esperanza. La esperanza de que si lograba pasar un tiempo valioso con él, sobre todo ahora que había mejorado su aspecto exterior, la cosa saldría bien.

Y no era sólo que se hiciera ilusiones, se trataba de una conlusión a la que Alice había llegado después de observar a Edward detenidamente. En los centenares de fotografías que le había tomado a escondidas a lo largo de varios años, Alice creía haber detectado, por qué no decirlo, cierta decencia en él. Estaba en sus ojos, en su sonrisa.

Edward era imponente y atlético, y se comportaba como puede esperarse de un auténtico guapo, es decir, con superioridad, aunque sin dejar se ser agradable. No era de sorprender que fuera esa decencia el rasgo de Edward que menos le gustaba a Tanya. Quizás era la cualidad que más detestaba por tratarse precisamente de aquella de la que más carecían ella y todas sus amigas.

Con la risa de las candidatas a animadoras resonando todavía en sus oídos, rumbo al gimnasio Alice deseó con todas sus ganas que la suerte se pusiera de su parte. Las asignaciones de los lockers estaban expuestas en la doble puerta, y Alice se dirigió directamente hacia ellas. Recorrió despacio con el dedo la columna de nombres acomodados de la A a la O, echando un vistazo a los números correspondientes mientras buscaba el suyo.

Todos los nombres le eran familiares; eran compañeros con los que había crecido, a los que conocía desde preescolar, primaria o secundaria. Sus rostros se encendieron y apagaron sucesivamente en su cabeza, como diapositivas. Luego llegó a su nombre: "BRANDON, ALISON. LOCKER 7".

"¡Siete! ¡Número de buena suerte!", se dijo, interpretándolo como un buen augurio. "Además es un número bíblico". Buscó en su mochila y sacó un lápiz, lo devolció al interior y tomó un bolígrafo. Corrigió su nombre con tinta indeleble de "Alison" a "Alice". No quería ningún error, y menos en este día.

Otra inspección deslizando el dedo por la lista le reveló que el locker de Edward estaba en el otro extremo del edificio. Se dirigió hacia el suyo, dándose ánimos mentalmente.

"No pasa nada", se consoló Alice, que probó la combinación de su candado un par de veces, abriendo y cerrando la puerta de su locker en cada ocasión, antes de ir a buscar el de Edward.

Continuó andando y hablando para sí, mientras gesticulaba como una actriz que ensaya un monólogo, y de repente sintió como si se ahogara.

Preocupada, notó que había llegado a la pasarela, la cual estaba llena de fumadores que daban una última calada antes de la clase. La exhalación sincronizada de monóxido de carbono producía una densa niebla irritante, y ya era demasiado tarde para contener la respiración, así que aceleró el paso. Las conversaciones fueron apagándose una a una al paso de Alice; las colillas, extinguidas en vasos de café extragrandes o pisoteadas en el cemento mientras las últimas espirales de humo se elevaban en torno a ella.

Cuando hubo dejado atrás la neblina y se acercaba a las puertas del extremo opuesto de la pasarela, Alice vio cómo un puñado de estudiantes se arremolinaba y retrocedía por el corredor, igual que cazadores de autógrafos ante la puerta de la entrada de artistas de una representación que acaba de colgar el cartel de "localidades agotadas".

—¡Edward! —exhaló sobrecogida.

Por encima de la multitud no pudo divisar más que su espesa y hermosa cabellera, pero era todo lo que necesitaba ver. Estaba segura de que era _su_ pelo. Ni espuma para peinar ni cera ni crema ni gomina, gel, champú de volumen o rastro alguno de metrosexualidad. Nada más que una imponente cabeza de pelo indomable. Sin perder de vista a su presa, Alice echó a andar con aquella insólita modalidad desesperada de paso atropellado que ya había empleado esa mañana para llegar a la parada del autobús, y se precipitó jadeando hacia el locker contiguo al de él. Llegó un instante amtes de que Edward y su multitud de adoradores, que habían abierto una brecha para dejarlo pasar.

Hacia mucho que no estaba tan cerca de él, y aquello le afectó más de lo que creía. Lo había visto, al menos en fotos, durante todo el verano, pero ahora lo tenía allí, en persona.

Se sentía deslumbrada. Al aproximarse, la muchedumbre de cerró en torno a él. Cunto más cerca lo tenía, menos lograba ver. Se internó en el tumulto que lo rodeaba, tratando de acercarse un poco más, pero a cada intento acababa asfixiada por la vorágine. Así, en su primer día, Alice se descubrió ocupando una posición de sobra familiar: en el exterior, mirando hacia adentro.

Capítulo terminado. ¡Nos leemos en el otro!

Moon Ice


End file.
